


To Kidnap a Super Soldier

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: Home Verse [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asthma, Blood and Torture, Branding, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, TheBetaService
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened in DC with Bucky, Steve moved back into Avngers Tower, hoping to find some peace and quiet before going out to search for Buucky again.</p>
<p>The problem is a mysertious pink goo SHIELD found before the downfall. </p>
<p>When it's discovered that the pink goo only hurts Steve, the Avengers are understandbly worried. Steve, of course, isn't and the unthinkable happens.</p>
<p>When Steve is kidnapped, he faces something new: the loss of the serum and, more importantly, the healing factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the excellent Sam at [The Beta Service](http://thebetaservice.tumblr.com/)

Steve was idly petting Dummy’s head as he listened to Tony and Bruce explain tests they’d conducted on a pink substance. Scientists at SHIELD had found the goo months ago and hadn't been able to work it out. When SHIELD had fallen, Bruce took over the task of identifying it.

The fall of SHIELD hit them all hard. Without Fury and Hill directing them, they’d been left to sort out all threats themselves. Thankfully, Phil and Hill had kept a lot of what was left of SHIELD together. Steve would have been happy to see it all fall to the ground, but he understood why it couldn’t.

After he'd recovered from his injuries, Steve had disappeared to search everywhere he could for Bucky. He'd had the staunch support of Sam Wilson, as well as those he'd left behind in New York. Tony had been especially helpful. He used JARVIS to search through CCTV cameras across the globe for some hint of Bucky but nothing had come up. And Steve had been forced to temporarily give up the search to come back to New York at Bruce’s request. Natasha had returned hurt and asking to see Steve to make sure he was okay. Natasha hadn’t told him what had happened and Steve hadn’t wanted to push the issue.

Dummy nudged at his hand pulling him from his thoughts. Steve directed a smile at the bot.

Bruce and Tony had called the team down to Bruce’s neat lab an hour ago to bring them up to speed. Steve had no idea why Dummy was in Bruce’s lab but he didn't mind. He quite liked the friendly robot.

‘So, what you’re basically saying is that you’ve got no idea what this stuff is.’ Clint said reaching out to poke at the substance. Coulson smacked the back of his hand to stop him.

‘Do you have anything?’

‘Nope.’ Tony ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up even more. ‘All we know is that it’s got a shit load of potassium in it and it hasn’t reacted to any of our tests.’

‘We’re starting to think it’s safe. I accidentally got some on my skin and nothing happened.’ Bruce shrugged.

Steve inspected the substance for himself. It didn't seem harmful at all, probably because of the light pink colour, but that didn’t mean it wasn't.

‘How do we know it’s not just harmful to you, Bruce?’ he asked.

‘Tony tried it too.’ Bruce rolled his eyes.

Steve looked over at Tony who grinned at him.

‘Science reasons, Stevie. Gotta check everything.’

‘You shouldn’t have - never mind.’ Steve sighed and looked back at the pink stuff.

‘What now?’ Natasha asked from where she was leaning against the wall.

‘Gotta do more tests,’ Tony replied. ‘Just don’t know what kind.’

‘Well, you need to see if it’s harmful right?’ Clint asked. At Bruce and Tony’s nods, Clint smirked. ‘Well, then.’

Before Coulson had a chance to stop him, Clint grabbed a small spatula, collected some of the substance and dumped it on Steve’s arm. Nothing happened at first but then it started to burn like nothing he’d ever felt. Steve gasped at the sudden pain, grabbed the edge of Clint’s shirt and hastily wiped it off. Bruce raced over with a wet cloth and swiped it over the area.

‘It burnt,’ Steve informed him.

‘How does it feel now?’ Bruce asked, inspecting the area.

‘I can’t feel anything.’

Bruce lightly pressed a finger to Steve’s skin and looked up at him expectantly.

'Nothing,’ Steve told him. The patch of skin felt like nothing. Not even numb.

‘Something in it must be reacting to the serum,’ Bruce said. Tony joined them with a pin and stuck it deep into Steve’s arm.

‘Tony!’ Steve exclaimed, staring at the needle sticking out of his arm.

‘What? You can’t feel it.’ Tony shrugged, grin in place.

‘Right,’ Coulson said, taking charge. ‘Cap, you are to stay away from the ... goo and any areas that we believe are contaminated. Is that clear, Captain?’

‘The goo won’t be able to get past the suit.’ Steve protested.

‘It’s not a full body suit.’ Coulson laid a gentle hand on his arm. ‘Stay away from it, Steve, for our combined sanity. You getting injured would mean a lot more paperwork for me than when any of this lot get hurt.’

‘I’ll see what I can do, Agent,’ Steve replied. The corners of Coulson’s lips quirked upwards briefly at the title before he turned to Bruce and Tony.

‘Bruce, find out how it will affect him. Stark, do what Bruce tells you to.’

‘Kinky,’ Tony replied as he finally removed the pin from Steve’s arm.

Coulson gave Tony a look before leading the others out. Bruce forced Tony out of the way and Steve lifted his arm for Bruce to take a blood sample. The doctor was careful and gentle despite knowing that Steve didn’t mind a little pinching. Dummy rolled over and, surprisingly, attempted to stop Bruce.

‘Whoa, Dummy, what are you doing?’ Steve put a hand on Dummy’s arm and tried to gently push him back.

‘Dummy!’ Tony grabbed Dummy’s arm and forcibly pulled the bot away. ‘JARVIS?’

‘Dummy believes that the doctor is hurting Steve. I have tried to explain,’ JARVIS told them.

‘Oh, no, Dummy, it’s okay,’ Steve assured the bot gently. ‘Bruce isn’t hurting me.’

Dummy pushed against Tony’s hand, trying to move him away. When he managed it, Dummy looked closer at what Bruce was doing. When he seemed satisfied, he beeped at them and rolled away.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Tony muttered to himself.

Steve decided it was best to leave Tony to work out his robot and watched as Bruce removed the needle from his arm.

‘That was … odd, Bruce whispered to him.

‘Yeah. I don't know what to make of that,’ Steve admitted, smiling at the doctor. Bruce smiled in return and moved away to begin testing the blood.

Tony, meanwhile, was standing in front of Dummy, a hand on his camera and murmuring to him.

‘Tony?’ Steve walked over to join the man and his bot.

‘Hmm?’ Tony glanced up at Steve, a neutral expression on his face.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m good,’ Tony said, turning back to Dummy.

‘Why’d he try to stop Bruce?’ Steve asked throwing caution to the wind.

‘Not sure,’ Tony admitted, patting the bot again before turning to Steve. ‘He really likes you.’

‘I really like him. He’s a good bot, thanks to you,’ Steve said.

Tony finally smiled at him, ‘Most of the time he is, yeah.’

‘Has JARVIS told you why?’

‘Nope.’ Tony’s eyes slid away from Steve’s face and turned his body away slightly telling Steve he was lying. ‘Haven’t had a chance to ask him.’

‘Well, when you do, will you tell me? I’d like to know why.’ Steve reached out to Dummy and lightly patted his head.

‘Can do, Steve,’ Tony replied easily. Definitely lying.

‘Thank you,’ Steve squeezed Tony’s bicep and could feel the tension in him. ‘Tony? You seem a little - tense.'

'Do I? That's weird, I don't feel tense.'

'You're tense, Tony. I can feel it.' Steve lightly dug his fingers into Tony's bicep and felt Tony force his muscles to relax.

'Nope, totally fine,' Tony tried to assure. 'Anyway. You gotta promise me, Steve.'

'Promise what?' Steve asked. He still had his hand wrapped Tony's arm and knew that he should let go but his hand didn't seem to be responding.

'That you'll stay away from the pink goo.'

'Tony, you know that I can't -'

'You can and you will. You gotta stay safe, Steve. I, we can't lose you, Steve. What would we do without your awesome leadership, huh? Would you seriously leave us to the mercy of evil Coulson?'

'Yes, Tony, I would leave you to the mercy of such an evil dictator,’ Steve deadpanned. 'Tony, you guys would be fine without me.'

'Would not.'

'Would too.’ Tony pouted. 'He'd make us do paperwork and shit.'

'Doing paperwork wouldn't kill you, Tony.'

'How would you know?' Tony asked still pouting.

'Because it's never killed me,’ Steve responded, smiling.

'Yeah, well, super soldier.' Tony glanced over at Bruce who was still looking over Steve's blood sample. 'Listen, we don't know what this stuff is, so please be careful. We’ve only just gotten you back.'

'Okay, okay.' Steve tightened his grip on Tony and was glad when the man looked him in the eye. 'I will stay away from the pink goo until we know more about it.'

'You absolutely swear?'

'I absolutely swear,’ Steve said, giving another smile.

Tony nodded at him and moved away to join Bruce. Steve watched the two of them working for a moment until Dummy butted against his leg. Steve smiled and placed his hand on the bot’s claw. Dummy beeped happily at him and stood by his side like a guard dog.

Steve almost laughed at the image until he remembered how the tough little thing had tried to protect him from Bruce, of all people. From where he was, Steve could see that Tony was comforting a clearly upset Bruce. The doctor had always liked Tony's robots and he was understandably taking Dummy's reaction hard.

Steve knelt down before the bot and forced Dummy to look at him. 'Dummy. You've hurt Bruce's feelings and you need to apologise. You are to go over there and say sorry to Bruce before he gets really upset.'

The bot slumped and trundled over to Bruce and Tony. Both men looked down when the bot reached them and Tony comfortingly patted at Dummy's head. Dummy beeped sadly at them both before turning to Bruce and nudging his leg. Bruce smiled and crouched down to pat the bot.

'Dummy would like for me to inform you that he is sorry for hurting you, Doctor Banner. He wants you to know that he likes you and did not mean to hurt your feelings or to upset you. He is sorry.'

'Thank you, JARVIS. Dummy, I forgive you. I know that you were just trying to protect Steve but I'm not going to hurt him, just as I'll never hurt Tony. I promise.'

Dummy nuzzled at Bruce’s hand and beeped softly at him.

'Useless thing,’ Tony commented.

Steve and Bruce both gave Tony a dirty look on behalf of the bot.

'What? Come on, Dummy, let's get you back down to the lab so Brucie can work out what the mean pink goo is.'

Tony led the bot out and Steve left Bruce to his work, telling him to call if he needed anything. Hopefully, Bruce would be able to work it out soon otherwise Steve was going to get sick of being kept away from places where the goo might be.

 


	2. Chapter Two

The call to assemble came early the next morning while Steve was in the shower. He quickly jumped out, dried off, and began to pull on his suit.

‘JARVIS?’ Steve yelled for the AI as he grabbed his boots and raced out, encountering Bruce in the corridor. The doctor gave him a small smile even though his eyes were beginning to turn green.

‘The rest of the Avengers have been alerted and are on their way to the Quinjet. Sir is putting on the suit and says that he will meet you all at Times Square to, and I quote, “kick some bad guy ass”.’

‘Thank you, JARVIS,’ Steve said as he and Bruce finally reached the Quinjet.

Clint and Phil were getting the jet ready for take-off, with Clint only half in his suit. Natasha came in, fully dressed, and took over Clint’s job to allow him to finish getting dressed.

‘Iron Man is going to meet us there,’ Steve informed them as they clambered onto the jet. ‘Phil, do you know what we’re dealing with?’

‘Unsure,’ Phil said strapping himself in as the jet started to take-off. ‘Initial reports from Hill are of a single man attempting to destroy Times Squares, reason unknown. He’s using an unidentified weapon, possibly self-made.’

‘Wonderful,’ Bruce muttered. He was strapped into his seat, a duffel of clothes tucked between his feet, and concentrating on his breathing to keep the Hulk at bay.

‘Hawkeye, ETA?’ Steve called up to the cockpit.

‘Two minutes, Cap. Iron Moron is beside us.’ Hawkeye called back.

Steve looked out a side window and saw the sleek shape of the Iron Man suit flying along beside them.

‘Civilians have finally been cleared from the area and the NYPD have set up a cordon,’ Phil told them tapping away on his phone.

‘Good,’ Steve said, looking out the window shield as Times Square came into view. ‘Coulson, take over flying. Hawkeye, Widow, we’ll parachute down. Bruce, stay here unless you’re needed. Iron Man, get down there and start.’

‘You got it, Cap,’ Iron Man said as he flew down to the ground.

Phil took over from Hawkeye and lowered the loading ramp. Bruce joined Phil in the cockpit as Widow and Hawkeye strapped on their parachutes. Steve simply pulled down the cowl and jumped. He could hear Hawkeye cursing at him over the comm link but he focused on his flight path as he got closer to the ground. He landed feet first, went into a roll and came up running towards the bad guy.

The guy was wearing what looked like a SHIELD issue field suit, but as he got closer Steve could see that there had been some alterations. The suit was standard black but had silver accents highlighting the outline of his hips and the spaces between his ribs. The man was perhaps as tall as Clint though nowhere near as muscular. He carried two guns, one was unrecognisable, which told Steve it was definitely homemade.

Iron Man had engaged the man, but who only seemed to be using one of the guns to fire at him and even then, only to keep him at bay. When Steve got closer, intending to knock the man out from behind, Iron Man spoke to them over the comm.

‘Not sure what this guy is doing, but I don't think he’s trying to get me.’

‘Doesn’t seem like it, Hawkeye said as he and Natasha landed and joined them. Steve could hear the Quinjet landing off to the side but he kept his attention focused on the man, who was still firing off pot shots.

‘Cap? What’s our play?’ Natasha asked dodging another shot.

Steve assessed the situation as it stood. Civilians had been moved back by the NYPD and the guy only had two weapons, one of which was homemade. Judging from what he could see of the single man he wondered why the NYPD had bothered calling for them. It seemed as though a well-timed shot from a sniper would do the trick.

But as he watched, Steve realised why they were there. None of their weaponry, repulsor blasts, arrows or bullets were hitting him. A shield then. Generated by the suit maybe?

As Steve relayed this to his team, the man turned around and seemed to spot him. Steve was fully prepared for the man to fire from the gun in his left hand and so was surprised when he hefted the gun in his right and fired.

A glob of pink shot towards Steve and struck the lower half of his face. The area immediately began to burn. Steve’s neck started to burn and when the area went numb his throat began to close up. Steve clawed at his throat trying to clear it away. His mind helpfully supplied memories of Bucky leaning over him, hands holding him down as the Helicarrier fell out of the sky.

He could distantly hear the voices of his team yelling at him as his vision started to blacken around the edges.

…

Steve woke up slowly, at first unsure of what had happened. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light he could see that he was being held in a bare concrete room. From where he was laid out, Steve couldn't see any doors. When he tried to sit up to look behind him, Steve realised he was strapped down, naked apart from his underwear, on a medical table. Steve let the upper half of his body fall back down and tried to catch his breath. The burning was gone, thankfully, but his face, neck and some of his chest were numb.

After a few moments, Steve closed his eyes and tried to break the straps holding his wrists down. The damn things wouldn't break. Steve looked down at the straps to see if there was anything special about them. Nothing. Plain old leather.

It was only now that he noticed a cannula in his arm leading up to an IV drip. Coursing into his veins was what looked like a more liquefied version of the pink goo. He stared at the bag for a minute before figuring out that the goo was keeping his entire body numb and weak and unable to break the flimsy leather straps.

Steve was so focused on trying to escape he almost cried out when he heard approaching footsteps. The man from Times Square came to stand beside him.

‘Good afternoon, Captain Rogers. My name is Niklas Eisler.’ The man, Eisler, gave Steve a cold smile. ‘My father was the protégé of Arnim Zola and he taught my father everything he knew about your serum before turning to the Americans.’ Eisler spat the word like a curse with his slight German accent. ‘But I want to know more so that I may recreate it.’

‘Others tried, Eisler. It didn't end great,’ Steve croaked, trying to ignore the pang that Zola’s name brought.

‘Ah, that is true. But you see, Captain, I intended to take my research in a direction that I don’t think many have before. My concoction -’ Eisler lightly touched the IV bag ‘- suppresses your serum and allows you to feel the pain of healing. This is what I want to test.’

Steve opened his mouth to speak when the door behind him opened. A man in a black suit like Eisler’s came in wheeling a medical tray. Spread out over the tray, Steve could just see a terrifying range of knives.

‘Ah, thank you. Now, where will we begin?’ Eisler picked up a long, thin boning knife and surveyed Steve’s naked body for a starting point. Without another word, Eisler sliced a line over Steve’s ribs and Steve had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself crying out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: torture and branding

The metallic smell of blood permeated the air when Steve woke up. He wasn't sure how long he’d been locked away but knew that it had been at least two days. He knew because Eisler had mentioned something about time constraints to a henchmen. Steve’d overhead that maybe four or five hours ago. Steve honestly didn't know.

Eisler had been torturing him with an array of knives and then watching as Steve's body attempted to heal the wounds and timing it. Steve wasn’t entirely sure what the hell Eisler was trying to learn and, at this point, didn't give a damn. He just wanted to go home.

He closed his eyes and focused on his skin knitting itself back together and the sticky feeling of drying blood.

Eisler had sliced into the skin of his chest, arms, stomach, thighs, calves and a particularly painful one over a tendon in his neck. Thankfully, though, Eisler hadn’t gone anywhere near certain areas of his body. A small mercy, at least.

Each cut had been painful and still was. Steve hadn’t experienced pain like this since before the serum and it was overwhelming. Each slice of the blades, each mark on his body, had stung.

That was always the worst.

Lying there as Eisler sat beside him, writing in a notebook balanced over his knees, stopwatch in hand. Eisler would stare at Steve’s body, occasionally poking at a wound, and mutter to himself about whatever he was seeing. It was so far beyond anything Steve had experienced before. Even after the serum when Howard and the other scientists conducting tests had been nothing compared to this. At least Howard had spoken to him during the tests and had explained what the tests were for.

This was just creepy.

Steve shifted and gasped as the damn cannula pulled at his skin. He forced his breathing and his heart rate to regulate before looking up at the bag that held the pink goo. Eisler hadn’t yet told him how he’d come up with it, despite claiming that he would. Steve, of course, didn't believe he would but was still desperate to know what was in the stuff and how it worked.

Since the death of Erskine, Steve knew that people had been trying to recreate the serum. Bruce had been the only one to come close to discovering Erskine’s secret but that hadn’t ended well. When he’d first met Bruce, Steve had felt some guilt over Bruce’s problem but he’d soon realised that Bruce was coping.

Thinking of Howard and those experiments led him to thinking about his old life, friends, fear and beliefs.

Back then, Steve had been nothing more than a meek, sickly thing studying art and trying to con the army into letting him enlist. Those had been hard days. Steve was glad he hadn’t had his current metabolism during the Depression when food was hard to come by. He knew Bucky had sometimes stolen food and together they’d eaten it in the silent confines of their room.

Steve’d never asked where the food came from and had never thought about it too hard. He hadn’t wanted to think of some poor family waking up to find that they’d lost a packet of biscuits while they were eating it.

Looking back, Steve could see where people and governments had gotten it so wrong, especially when it came to human rights. Steve had always been a liberal person but it was hard when you're trying to hide a part of yourself that your society believes to be wrong.

Steve had never heard the word _bisexual_ until he’d come to the 21st century.

There had been a lot for him to learn when he’d woken up in different century. At first, SHIELD had wanted him to take it slow but Steve learnt fast and he’d powered through the information packet. After he’d read through the general information, Steve had sought out his own. He’d hijacked a SHIELD computer from a nice young man and done further research into things he’d read about. When Fury had gotten word of what Steve was doing he’d been given his own computer in his apartment. Fury had told him that this way, no one would be able to see what he was looking up.

He’d researched the Civil Rights movement, the Korean, Vietnam, and Gulf wars, women’s liberation, the leaps and bounds of research into cancer and sickness and wondered what his mother would think of this new world. It had taken him weeks after the Battle of New York to gather up the courage to look into how the rights of gay people had changed. It was through this research that Steve had learnt the word, the meaning that applied to him. Bisexual. Just having the word, knowing that there were others out there who were attracted to men and women, had been a revelation.

He'd learnt that, in some states and countries, people could marry the same sex. And that most of society was accepting of homosexuality. Some, though, weren’t and they made their feelings known. Steve regretted the moment he’d learnt of the Westboro Baptist Church and their hate. And the hate of other groups. And groups that idolised Hitler and Hydra and the kinds of people Steve had fought against in the war.

He’d been dismayed to learn of these groups and had aired his feelings to Clint, who’d smiled sadly and clapped him on the shoulder.

‘Cap, Steve. I hate to break this to you, buddy, but people will always hate what they don't get. Even after everything that’s changed some people will be hated and put down cause of who they are or what they stand for. Not much you can do about those people except show ‘em their opinions and beliefs don't matter to you and that they’ll always be wrong. Gotta remember that. Hatred will always exist but we can ignore them.’

He’d gotten the feeling that Clint’s last words had been directed at Clint himself. Steve had left him alone to think.

Steve’s research had also lead to him learning about the Cold War. At the time, Steve had been surprised that the Soviet Union and the States had almost come to a war when they’d been allies during the war. But, now, after everything with SHIELD and Hydra and Bucky, this research had taken on a new light.

When Steve had woken up in this new century, Fury had told him that they’d won the war and Hydra was no more. Steve hadn’t known how to take that but had been happy to know that those responsible for Bucky’s death no longer existed. To find that Hydra was hiding within SHIELD had been a nasty shock. But worse had been finding out that Bucky was alive and apparently on the side of Hydra.

He’d searched for Bucky for months after SHIELD had fallen, desperate to find his old friend and help him however he could. Sam had come with him but after months of searching they’d been forced to give up. They’d been away from home too long and Natasha had finally resurfaced, injured and asking after Steve.

Steve was jolted from his musings when the door creaked open. Eisler and a crony came in with a medical tray covered in a small sheet. The tray was kept out of his sight so that he wouldn’t know what was coming next.

‘How are we today, Captain? Healing nicely, I see.’ Eisler inspected the wounds Steve already had and pressed a finger against the edge of the cut on his neck. Steve bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself crying out. Eisler smirked down at him and Steve, once again, tried to break the straps. ‘We have learnt much about you already, Captain, but I wish to learn more. You do have an incredible pain threshold but that is not surprising, considering you're childhood. And so, we move on.’

Eisler disappeared from Steve’s eyesight and began clattering around with the tools. After a moment, Eisler reappeared and held up a brand. Steve’s blood ran cold at the sight of the long piece of metal and he watched in horror as Eisler heated it over the flame of a blow torch. It was only when Eisler turned around, the brand held aloft, that Steve see what it was of.

The Hydra symbol.

Steve strained against the straps as Eisler moved closer and positioned the red hot brand above him. He was so focused on the brand and on trying to escape that Steve didn’t notice Eisler smirking down at him.

When the metal was pressed against his skin, in the middle of his chest, Steve, at first, didn't even realise. It took several moments before his nerves and pain receptors kicked in and he started screaming. He could feel the flesh burning, could smell it.

When the brand was lifted from his sizzling skin, Steve could’ve sworn it was still burning him. Was still pressed down against his skin and was searing through him to the bone. The pain brought tears to his eyes as he prayed for an end to the pain.

As Steve’s skin began to numb, blackness settled in around the edges of his vision and the last thing he saw was Eisler’s satisfied smile.


	4. Chapter Four

_Bucky was perched on the bed next to him, lightly rubbing his back to help him through his asthma attack._

_‘Come on, skinny, you gotta breathe for me,’ Bucky murmured. It was the middle of the day and Steve had begun having breathing problems out on the yard of the orphanage. Bucky had brought him inside to calm him. It was the third attack this week and each had been just as bad as the last._

_‘Trying,’ Steve wheezed._

_‘I know you are, buddy, but you gotta try harder. We don’t have any of your medication left. Not till next week anyway. So you need to breathe on your own for me.’_

_Bucky gently forced Steve onto his back and then tipped Steve’s head back to open up his airways and kept muttering encouragement to him. Steve slowly began pulling in small puffs of air and after another few minutes the attack passed and he was able to breathe clearly._

_‘There we go. That’s better.’ Bucky smiled softly at him. Bucky dug through the small chest at the foot of his bed and came back with a packet of biscuits. They took one each and the packet was hidden away again._

_‘Feeling better, Steven?’ One of the nuns entered the dorm and the boys quickly hid their biscuits and jumped to their feet._

_‘Yes, ma’am. A little better.’_

_‘Good.’ The nun placed her hand lightly on Steve’s shoulder and smiled at him. ‘Your medication will be here next week so until then I think it would be best if you stayed inside. James could stay with you.’_

_‘Yes, ma’am.’_

_‘Good.’ The nun turned and left them alone._

_‘My name is_ Bucky _. Why won't they listen?’_

_‘Because your name is stupid,’ Steve said and bit into his biscuit._

_‘Is not.’_

_‘Is too.’_

_This exchange went on for a while until they got bored and sat back down on Bucky’s bed._

_‘What are you gonna do when we’re old enough to leave?’ Steve asked._

_‘Not sure, future college boy.’ Bucky smirked and then looked away. ‘Don’t think I’ll be able to do anything. Got no skills ‘cept stealing.’_

_‘You could go to college too.’_

_‘Oh, come on, could you really see_ me _going to college, Stevie? I didn't think so,’ Bucky said when Steve laughed at the idea. ‘Probably just odd jobs or something.’_

_‘That’s not bad,’ Steve assured him. ‘At least you’d be working and getting some money.’_

_‘S’pose. Maybe I could join the army.’_

_‘Maybe.’ Steve tried not to let the jealousy of that idea show._

_‘You could too, you know. One day. If you managed to put on a hundred pounds.’_

_‘Shut up, Bucky.’_

_Bucky laughed at him and lightly punched his arm. Steve joined in with Bucky’s laughter after a bit. He let himself enjoy the moment, knowing that it wouldn’t really last long. Soon they’d be called out for lessons or lunch and they’d be reminded of the life they were living. They both knew that when they were able to legally leave the orphanage there was no guarantee that their lives would get any better._

Steve was woken from his dream by the shock of freezing water being dumped onto his face. Steve spat the water out and winced when some of it landed on the brand seared into his flesh.

‘Hello, Captain. I hope you slept well.’ Eisler stood over Steve and poked the skin near the brand. Steve was mortified when a whimper slipped between his lips. ‘Today I thought that I would tell you how I managed to bring you down. Would you like that?’

‘Fuck you, Eisler,’ Steve bit out. Contrary to what Tony and Clint liked to say, Steve did know how to swear. He’d been in the army, for God’s sake. ‘Let me go or I will break you when my team saves me.’

‘Your team will not be able to save you, Captain. They are searching, yes, but they will not find you. We are hidden too well for even the mighty Avengers to find us. You will most likely die here, Captain, and I think you need to come to terms with this. You will not be found, you will not be saved. You will die here in this bunker and you will die in pain.’

‘You underestimate my team.’

‘I doubt their combined intelligence,’ Eisler spat.

‘Then you haven’t met them,’ Steve replied with a smirk.

Eisler scowled at him. Steve didn't doubt that Eisler fully believed what he was saying but Steve knew his team. He knew they wouldn't just give up when the search got too hard. They’d fight everything and anyone until they found him. The problem is how long it would take them to find him hidden away as he was. Eisler tapped the IV bag and looked thoughtful.

‘You would like to know how I achieved all this, yes?’ Eisler nodded to himself and settled back in his chair. ‘As I told you, my father worked for Zola and he taught my father all he knew and my father taught me. He told me all that Hydra knew of your serum and how it had changed your body. They knew most of this from studying the effect on Johann Schmidt but, of course, the serum affected you in different ways. Where it destroyed Schmidt, for you it enhanced everything. It made you stronger, faster and healthier. Able to heal quickly. We do not know what was in the serum itself but I did not need to. I know what the serum did to you and so I merely needed to counteract that.

‘You know about the potassium, yes? This chemical helps your heart to beat. Increased levels of the chemical in your system causes you to collapse as your heartbeat slows. But this is not the only chemical in this wonderful mixture. There is also an immunosuppressive drug which inhibits the immune system. This, coupled with a chemotherapeutic drug, weakens your healing ability. It does not suppress it fully but it does enough for my purposes.’ Eisler patted Steve’s arm. ‘So, Captain, what do you think of my work? Quite good, yes?’

‘Captain Steve Rogers, United States Army, 54985870,’ Steve responded, more to piss Eisler off than anything.

Eisler scowled at him and stood up. ‘Would you like to know something interesting, Captain? I have never enjoyed inflicting pain upon others but. For you I make exception.’

Steve watched, silently, as Eisler grabbed a boning knife from the tray and loomed over him. Eisler pressed the tip of the blade to the skin over his left collarbone and dragged it along to the base of his throat. Steve winced as the sharp steel split open his skin and blood gushed over his already wounded chest. He couldn’t hold in the scream as the blood spread over the brand. Eisler chuckled at the scream and prepared to make another cut closer to the brand.

Before he could press the knife to skin, however, there was the sound of a large explosion somewhere above them. Eisler ducked to avoid the concrete falling from the ceiling.

‘Was zum Teufel? Holen Sie sich dort und finden Sie heraus, was los ist! Jetzt! ’ Eisler screamed at one of his cronies.

‘I think…’ Steve coughed to clear his throat. ‘I think there’s someone at the door.’

Eisler scowled at him again as several more cronies came into the room, no doubt to protect their master. Steve lay back, hoping that it was his team knocking and not some other bad guys coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from German: 'What the hell! Get up there and find out what's going on! Now!'
> 
> The serial number Steve gives is from the Earth's Mightiest Hereos cartoon and I've no idea if it's different in the MCU so this is what I went with.
> 
> If you've never seen the cartoon, I would recommend you give it a go. It's only got two seasons, so I'm sure you can manage it!


	5. Chapter Five

The unmistakeable sounds of a battle reached through the many layers of concrete to Steve and his tormentors. The extra henchmen that had joined them were standing around the room, though three were standing in front of the door. Eisler was turning around the bed Steve was strapped down on.

‘You should be able to see this, Captain. Your friends are going to die trying to save you.’

‘I doubt it,’ Steve replied. ‘They’re very good.’

‘They will not save you,’ Eisler insisted, sounding a little hysterical.

‘Never underestimate assassins, geniuses, gods, or doctors.’

‘There is nothing to underestimate because they are nothing.’ Eisler pressed a finger against the newest cut to silence him.

Steve lay back and waited. He had no doubts about who was coming for him anymore. The lights around them were flickering from an electricity surge and Steve could just hear the sounds of repulsors. He couldn’t hear the Hulk, but he desperately needed Bruce’s medical help.

The door was suddenly blown off its hinges, taking out the three idiots standing in front of it. Steve took a certain amount of glee in seeing them go flying backwards. Iron Man and Hawkeye came striding into the room, zeroing in on the aggressors and beginning to ruthlessly take them out.

Steve calmly watched as his two teammates fought their way through the men. Eisler, however, was anything but calm. He grabbed a long knife from his tray and crouched down behind Steve’s bed pressing the blade to Steve’s throat. When Iron Man and Hawkeye finished they looked over and Hawkeye outright laughed.

‘Jesus, Cap. Why the hell did you let this guy take you?’

‘Didn't do it on purpose,’ Steve informed him.

‘You, faceless man hiding behind our Cap.’ Tony's voice was strained even through the external speakers. ‘You'd best let him go before Katniss here shoots you.’

‘Your Captain has been very useful to my research,’ Eisler said. Steve rolled his eyes and Hawkeye smirked back at him. ‘I have learnt much about the Captain’s healing factor and pain threshold. I think I am on the brink of discovering the secret to Erskine’s formula.’

‘Yeah, we can’t let you do that,’ Iron Man pointed out. ‘Now, why don't you let the nice captain go and we’ll work something out.’

‘No!’ Eisler screamed and pressed the blade harder against Steve’s throat, drawing blood. Iron Man and Hawkeye both went to take a step forward. ‘Don’t come any closer! I will kill him.’

‘Okay, okay.’ Hawkeye held up his hands to calm Eisler. ‘We’re not coming any closer. But if you kill him how are you gonna finish your work?’

‘I will find a way.’ Eisler shifted behind him, the knife drawing across his neck.

‘What do you want?’ Iron Man asked, his voice tense.

‘Nothing from you, Stark,’ Eisler spat. ‘You have nothing to offer me.’

‘Well, that seems a little personal,’ Iron Man responded.

‘Pink trumps serum,’ Steve wheezed out. Hawkeye cocked an eyebrow at him and Iron Man shifted slightly.

‘Shut up.’ Eisler shifted the tip of the blade to the dip between Steve’s collarbones and pressed down.

Blood pooled in the cut and, because Eisler had raised the bed slightly, it ran down his chest and again onto the brand. Steve hissed at the sensation and squeezed his eyes shut. Because of this he didn’t see Hawkeye notch an arrow and shoot it at Eisler. His eyes flew open, though, when Eisler’s arm jerked away, lengthening the cut, and he cried out. Hawkeye pulled Eisler out from behind the bed and threw him against the wall. Iron Man flicked up his faceplate and smiled at Steve as he carefully removed the cannula from his arm.

‘We’re gonna need Bruce done here. Cap’s hurt bad,’ Hawkeye said into his comm as he joined them and started helping Tony to free Steve of the straps. For the first time since he’d woken up in the bunker, Steve allowed himself to really relax. His team was here and he no longer needed to worry about the possibility, however small, of Eisler breaking him.

‘You’re gonna be alright, Steve,’ Tony promised, ripping the last strap away. ‘Bruce is on his way down and we’ll get you home nice and safe and you can have a long, hot shower and a decent meal, maybe Shawarma, yeah? And then you can relax and not worry about anything ‘cept for healing.’

Tony kept babbling as Clint used pieces of someone’s torn up shirt to put pressure against the newest cut. Steve felt himself drifting a little when he felt metal fingers press lightly on his arm.

‘Stay awake, Steve. Please. At least till Bruce gets here and checks you over, okay? Can you do that for me?’

Steve opened his eyes to focus on Tony and frowned at the lines of worry marring the man’s face.

‘Hmm,’ Steve hummed and nodded slightly.

‘Stop movin’, Cap,’ Clint told him pressing the rag harder against the cut.

Steve briefly drifted again and when he came too Natasha, Thor, Phil and Bruce were in the room and he was being checked over by the doctor. Tony swam into view again and Steve managed a small smile for the man.

‘You’re going to be fine,’ Tony muttered. ‘We’ll get you home soon.’

Steve felt Tony squeeze his arm before he drifted off one last time.


	6. Chapter Six

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been four days since his rescue and he’d been sequestered in Tony’s penthouse the whole time.

When he’d first woken up back at the tower, Steve had initially thought the rescue had been a dream because the room had been dark. He had immediately started to panic, not recognising that he was in a bed, until JARVIS had spoken to him.

‘Captain Rogers. You are currently in Sir’s bed in the tower and you are safe,’ JARVIS had said as he informed the team that Steve had woken. He’d then kept reassuring him with small facts about how the team had tracked him down using methods Steve didn’t fully understand until Tony raced into the room. The next few minutes had been a blur of hugs and assurances and medical checks.

In the two days since his rescue, Steve had healed completely. The cuts and slices were gone. More importantly, the brand had healed, leaving behind clean, unmarked skin.

Bruce had been the first to insist that Steve take some time out and Tony had taken that to mean “keep Steve on lock down for as long as possible”. Needless to say, Steve wasn’t happy about this. It hadn’t been so bad for the first day because he’d still been recovering but now he was healed and completely bored. He’d spent the day sketching out his nightmares and he felt better for putting it down on paper.

‘JARVIS? Is Tony actually bringing me something to eat or not?’

Tony had disappeared ten minutes ago promising to bring something hot back for dinner.

Tony had actually been a capable nurse, bringing him what he needed, talking to him after the nightmares and helping Bruce with the medical stuff where he could. But it was Tony and he had a tendency to get distracted, and Steve had been left on his own for most of yesterday because Tony had had an epiphany about something and no one else had been at the tower. Tony had been very apologetic afterwards but Steve hadn’t really minded, which had surprised Tony.

‘Sir is on his way back with dinner for the both of you. He was briefly distracted by Clint talking about his plutonium arrows.’

‘Alright, thanks, JARVIS.’ Steve laughed, not at all surprised.

Steve glanced down at the sketch he’d been working on. It was of his mother, smiling at him, which he was planning to colour later. He set the book aside and arranged the pillows, knowing that Tony would insist they both sit up in bed to eat.

Tony had been acting oddly, insisting that Steve remain in his own bed apart from using the bathroom or when Bruce suggested he move around. Tony had nursed him as best he could, sitting with him for meals, sleeping on the lounge even though he wasn’t comfortable. Tony hadn’t said as much but Steve could see it every morning when Tony woke up and stretched his back and neck. That was the other thing. Tony had slept every night that Steve had been there. A good thing, yes, but also a little strange.

‘Steve!’ Tony called as he came into the room. ‘Bruce cooked curry tonight.’

‘What took you so long?’ Steve asked, taking the proffered tray from Tony.

Tony settled down beside him.‘Barton was mocking me. Plutonium arrows.’

‘And you want them.’

‘Damn right I do.’ Tony laughed and began eating.

Steve watched him quietly for a moment before starting on his own delicious meal. His isolation had long since gotten frustrating and he wanted to leave.

‘Tony?’

‘Hmm?’ Tony hummed from around his spoon.

‘I’ve healed, right?’

‘Guess so. Why?’ Tony replied hesitantly.

‘Well, uh, I’ve been thinking. And, well, I’d quite like to leave.’

‘Leave? What d’you mean, leave? Leave where?’

‘To my room?’ Steve replied, confused about Tony’s reaction. ‘I’m healed, Tony. I don’t need to be kept locked away anymore. You can stop hovering.’

‘Hovering? I haven’t been hovering.’ Tony said offended.

‘I don't mean it in a bad way, Tony. I just mean that since you and Clint found me you’ve barely left my side except when something else has grabbed your attention.’

‘Well, yeah, but I just wanna make sure you’re all good. ‘Cause you were hurt bad and I don't know what I, the team, would do without you, Steve. So, yeah, I’ve kept you here where you're safe.’

‘Safe from what, Tony? Our friends? People we trust?’

‘No!’ Tony exclaimed. ‘Safe from, from people who want to hurt you.’

‘And are these people in the tower?’

‘Course not. My security’s too good for ‘em.’ Tony bragged easily though he was now avoiding eye contact.

‘Tony.’ Steve lightly touched the other man’s arm to get his attention. Tony sighed and turned back to him. ‘I’m safe. SHIELD, or what’s left of it, have Eisler and his cronies. Bruce said that I’m healed, and there are no scars left behind. You’re working on the goo that Eisler created to see how it works. I feel fit and I want to get up and get out of this room and do something before I go insane. Please?’

Tony sat back and Steve wondered what was going through his mind. Though they were now friends, Steve still had some trouble reading Tony and he knew he wasn't the only one. Natasha, Clint and Thor had complained on several occasions that they didn't know how to read the man. Steve figured that Bruce and Phil were the only Avengers who really knew how.

‘Okay. Fine. But.’ Tony put his tray on the nightstand and swung around to sit cross legged facing him. ‘But you have to stay here one more night.’

‘Tony.’

‘Please? Just to make sure that - ’

‘That what? I’m healed?’

‘- your nightmares are easier. Or gone,’ Tony said as though he hadn’t been interrupted. He was looking at Steve with such wide, honest eyes that Steve found himself unable to speak. ‘Please?’

‘One more night. Just one, Tony,’ Steve said pointing at him.

Tony visibly relaxed and grinned at him. ‘Good.’

‘Yes, very good.’ Steve smiled even though Tony wasn't looking at him as he stretched his neck, giving Steve an idea. ‘Actually, I have a condition of my own.’

‘What kind of condition?’ Tony asked, settling back against the pillows looking exhausted.

‘You’re gonna sleep here with me. In the bed.’

‘You lookin’ for sexy times, Steve?’ Tony smirked and winked at him.

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘No, Tony, I’m not looking for sex. You’ve got a sore back and neck from sleeping on the lounge. Don't -’ Steve lifted his hands to stop Tony speaking ‘- deny it, Tony. I see you stretching every morning when you get up.’

‘Well, yeah, it’s not the most comfortable. Okay, fine, fine, stop it with the face.’

‘Face? What face?’ Steve asked, trying to hide his smirk. ‘This is my normal face, Tony.’

‘Pfft,’ Tony responded maturely. ‘I will sleep with you tonight, Steve, as you wish.’

‘Shut up, Tony. Are you gonna take our plates back down?’

Tony made a face at him but took the plates all the same. While he was gone, Steve brushed his teeth and settled back in the bed, knowing Tony would make him go to sleep straight away. Something about getting as much sleep as possible. Steve was finding it hard not point out the hypocrisy.

When Tony came back he hovered by the edge of the bed, his eyes darting over to the couch. Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled the man into bed beside him and gently arranged his limbs into a more comfortable position.

‘Good night, Tony.’

‘Night, Steve.’ Tony’s voice sounded a little strained but Steve brushed it off assuming it was because he was sharing a bed for the first time since Pepper had moved out.

As Steve eventually began drifting off, he felt Tony shifting around in the bed until he settled down on his side.

‘Good night, Steve,’ Tony whispered. Steve, figuring he wasn't meant to hear, didn't respond.

\---

When Steve first woke up, he couldn't place why there was a weight on his chest. It took him longer than it should have to realise that the weight was Tony.

Tony who was lying _on_ Steve’s shoulder, an arm thrown over his chest, his fingers pressed against Steve’s ribs in a hug. Steve was a little surprised to find that he had his arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulders in an embrace.

Steve stayed as still as he could, not wanting to wake Tony and have him move away. It felt kinda nice, having Tony use him as a pillow, his warm breath spreading over Steve’s neck and Tony’s hair tickling his jaw. Steve traced the lines of Tony’s muscles through the cotton sleep shirt and briefly imagined what it would be like if he could have this all the time. Not necessarily with Tony, though, just with anyone. He’d imagined having this with Bucky (and didn’t that hurt to think about?) and Peggy but he’d never thought about Tony in this way.

Their first meeting hadn’t exactly gone well and, though it was mostly Loki’s fault, Steve knew that Howard was partly to blame for the mess that had been their relationship. Steve had learnt from Fury and Phil that Howard had spent a lot of his own time and money trying to find Steve even after Tony had been born. Steve wasn't sure what had happened to Howard after he’d gone into the ice but whatever it was had led to Tony being treated badly by his own father. Steve had seen the looks Tony would get whenever his father was mentioned and so he’d learnt very quickly that mentioning Howard Stark was a sure way to piss his friend off.

But in the months since, Steve and Tony had become friends, and Steve was very grateful to Tony for giving him a chance. And also, for making sure that Steve wasn’t left to navigate the 21st century by himself. Moving into the tower had been the best decision he’d made since waking up in the SHIELD facility.

Tony’s fingers pressed harder and he shifted against Steve’s shoulder. Steve stilled and waited for the man to realise the position they were in. Tony twisted his head to look up at him and Steve graced him with a gentle smile. Tony frowned at him and then, realising, wrenched away from him and fell off the side of the bed with an undignified yelp.

Steve crawled over to the side and looked down. Tony was lying on his back, the sheet stretched over him, staring up at the ceiling.

‘Morning, Tony.’ Steve purposely gave Tony his brightest smile. Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. ‘Have you hurt yourself? Should I call Bruce?’

‘No,’ Tony grunted as he lifted himself up.

‘Are you sure? I think I see blood.’ Steve didn't see blood but he should probably check. This was the easiest way to get Tony to agree.

‘Blood?’ Tony’s hand flew to the back of his head and ran his fingers all over the area. He pulled his fingers away and Steve was surprised to find that there were small dots of blood on Tony’s fingers. ‘I take it back. Bruce might be good.’

‘Doctor Banner is still sleeping,’ JARVIS informed them. ‘Should I wake him?’

‘No, JARVIS. I’ll check him,’ Steve assured the AI. ‘Come on, Tony. Up.’ Steve climbed off the bed and helped Tony to his feet and back onto the bed.

Steve knelt beside him and carefully moved Tony’s soft hair out of the way. There was a small cut that was bleeding just enough for him to worry.

‘I’m gonna get the first aid kit so I can clean this, okay?’

‘Whatever,’ Tony muttered.

When Steve got to the bathroom he easily found the first aid kit, but stood leaning against the vanity for a moment.

‘JARVIS? Is Bruce still asleep?’

‘He is, Captain, though I believe he is beginning to wake.’

‘When he does, let him know Tony’s hurt.’

‘Of course.’

‘Thanks, JARVIS.’

Tony, his eyes closed, was slumped back against the pillows when Steve got back and he didn't bother speaking as he knelt beside him again. He removed an alcohol wipe from the kit and gently found the cut and began cleaning it.

‘Sorry I freaked.’

‘Why would you be sorry?’ Steve asked.

‘Surprised.’ Tony winced as Steve pressed a little too hard with the wipe.

‘Sorry. You should know I’m a little insulted.’

‘Sorry,’ Tony muttered, wincing again. ‘Anyway. As promised. You are no longer under obligation to remain here where I can keep an eye on you.’

‘Thank you. I was starting to get a little stir crazy.’

‘As if. You did nothing but read and sketch. You wouldn't even let me show you movies.’

‘Because I wanted to read. A lot of books have come out in the last seventy years and I want to catch up. Phil has good taste.’

‘Don't ever say that again,’ Tony said, looking annoyed. ‘Agent has no taste. He is bland.’

‘I think Clint would disagree with you.’

‘Pfft, he’s got no taste either.’

‘Except in plutonium arrows. Finished.’ Steve sat back and threw the wipe into the trash can he’d been keeping by the bed. ‘Bruce should still take a look, just in case.’

‘Absolutely,’ Tony promised.

‘I will check, Tony.’ Steve laughed. ‘Well, seeing as I’m free, I’m going to have breakfast with the rest of the team and then see if Natasha wants to spar.’

‘Have fun,’ Tony said as he got up and started straightening his sheets. Steve tried to help but Tony shooed him away. ‘No, no, no. Go have breakfast and get killed by Tasha. I’ll be down soon.’

‘You sure?’

Tony waved him off again and so Steve packed up his things and left to put it away and shower before finally being allowed to have breakfast in the kitchen with his friends for the first time in seven days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the excellent Sam at [The Beta Service](http://thebetaservice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
